


夏溺（十四）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十四）

　　夏勉阔别八年回归国内，他的堂哥几乎是一天一个电话，催夏勉和他见面。  
　　夏勉反复用“忙”、“没时间”、“有空再说”等等言语推拒，堂哥忍了他一个月，终究忍无可忍，在电话中对他怒吼：“乌鸦都知道反哺，你个没良心的就不知道感恩吗？我当初怎么帮你的，我比你爸还像你爸，你怎么就死没良心，我想见你一面是不是等得我死了办葬礼你才肯来？”  
　　堂哥过年因为加班不能回家和父母一起吃年夜饭，他父亲就这样打电话骂他，效果很好，堂哥事后总是屁颠屁颠带上妻女，拎礼物回家给父亲赔罪。  
　　想不到这套在铁石心肠的夏勉身上也行得通。他松口和堂哥见面，堂哥得寸进尺，说要去夏勉的新家看看。  
　　夏勉同意了。  
　　工作日的傍晚，堂哥调了班，久违地去幼儿园接上女儿果果，带她一起来到夏勉家。  
　　夏勉亲自下厨，堂哥按门铃时，他正在网上查儿童食谱。  
　　“叔叔好，我是果果。”  
　　一开门就是小女孩软绵绵的笑脸，所谓伸手不打笑脸人，小小的笑脸人更打不得。时隔八年不见，堂哥怕气氛僵硬，就特意带上女儿缓和气氛。  
　　“果果好。”夏勉弯腰和她打招呼，“进里面坐。”  
　　果果仰头对爸爸笑，将他扯进屋内。  
　　“她爱吃什么？”  
　　堂兄弟俩将果果放在客厅看电视，进入厨房讨论要给她做什么晚餐。  
　　“嗯……”堂哥努力回忆着。医院实在太忙，果果的三餐都是妈妈做，“好像不挑食，但是花生过敏。”  
　　夏勉“嗯”一声，表示知道了。  
　　他做饭，堂哥则四处打量他的新房子。来的路上堂哥就足够惊讶了，这里是市中心的高档住宅区，一梯两户，客厅餐厅开阔，落地窗正对南向风景，一般人置办不下来。  
　　“这房子你租的买的？贷款还是全款？”  
　　夏勉没搭理他。  
　　堂哥瞬间懂了：“你在国外赚了那么多吗？”  
　　算算这套房的价格，堂哥有些发愣。他不曾想象夏勉“成功”后的样子，就算是八年前，夏勉作为顶级大学的高材生，拿到了国家精英留学计划的资格，他也不觉得夏勉和小时候那个阴森孤僻的孩子有什么不同。  
　　他始终记得他上高一那年，夏勉被父亲拿啤酒瓶磕破脑袋，头破血流的躲在他家楼下的单车棚里蹲了一夜。他早起上学取车，看到小孩儿半张脸都是凝固的血，吓得话都不会说了，忙拦出租车送他去医院。  
　　医生给夏勉处理伤口，他一声不吭，只是用阴森的眼神瞪着前方。堂哥心里咯噔一下，想：完了，这小孩心理要出问题了。  
　　后来夏勉后脑勺留了一块不长头发的疤，他用别处的头发遮挡住，就像一个小发旋，再也看不出来曾经受过的伤。  
　　“你出息了啊。”堂哥感慨，“我们一家工薪阶层，你爸更是负债阶级，你走到今天这一步，我给你竖大拇指。”  
　　夏勉扫他一眼，赶他出去：“你去看着你女儿，我听到她摔遥控器的声音了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　晚饭后，果果犯了困，堂哥将她抱去房间里休息，掩上门，跟夏勉在餐厅闲谈。  
　　他拿出带来的白酒给夏勉斟上一杯，夏勉不接：“你一会要开车回去吧，还带着女儿。”  
　　“所以你喝，我不喝。”堂哥说，“接风洗尘，总要走走过场。酒是我爸买的，他说有机会一定要和你喝一场，把你喝趴下，让你知道长辈的厉害。”  
　　夏勉无言地接过酒杯，将这一小口闷了。  
　　“这些年累不累？”堂哥问。  
　　“还行。”  
　　“赚这么多能不累？买房子跟买水似的，也不和家里人商量商量。”  
　　“……”  
　　“算了，不管累不累，都过去了。回国就别太拼，再不济也有哥和你伯父撑着，你有亲人的，你知道吧？”  
　　高度白酒的劲冲上来，夏勉微皱眉，说“知道”。  
　　堂哥一笑：“这酒受不住吧，度数太高了，我们家只有我爸和你爸才受得住。”  
　　他见夏勉脸色不好看，摆摆手说：“你放心，你回国的事我没跟你爸说，要说肯定是你自己说，那老头……”  
　　堂哥停顿一会，放低了音调，“大概是五六年前吧，他查出肝硬化，整个人突然一下老实了，酒不喝烟不抽，连电视都不看，早晚就坐小区公园发呆。说实话活到他那岁数混成流浪汉似的，实在难看。妻儿没有，健康没有，存款还是负的，要是哪天烂在家里可能都没人知道。”  
　　餐厅安静，只有堂哥一边回忆一边讲述的声音。夏勉平淡地听着，像在听别人家的事。  
　　“还愿意和他经常走动的只有我爸。到底是亲弟弟，不可能放着不管。他总和我爸说想在死前见你一面，说他后悔了，现在遭报应了，如果面对面和你道歉，可能死了以后就不会下地狱。”  
　　堂哥说完，认真地问：“你愿不愿去见和他见一面？”  
　　夏勉抿着唇，保持沉默。  
　　他曾发毒誓，要和父亲老死不相往来，这些年他做到了，他不觉得他有理由打破誓言。  
　　“你不想和你爸扯上关系，我理解，其实我也觉得爸爸当成他那样，不要也罢。但是夏勉，你真的走出来了吗？你是不敢见他还是真的不在意当年的事了？”  
　　堂哥说，“我告诉你他生病了，不是要你去关心他，是想让你以现在的样子站到他面前，让他知道他究竟失去了一个多么优秀的儿子！我想让你去面对问题，你也必须面对问题，他是人渣，但也是你亲爸爸，要是他哪天死了，你看都没去看过他一眼，我怕你心里会留一个坎……”  
　　夏勉拧紧眉，打断堂哥：“我放下了。”  
　　他重复说，“我放下了。给他的卡我每年都打一笔钱，我问心无愧，我也不花精力去记恨他。”  
　　“你给他打钱，我反而觉得你在逃避。”堂哥摇头，“我记得你说过，不是你对不起他，也不是你没脸见他，你既然问心无愧，又不记恨，他就是一个无所谓的人，早早见完面，早早了却一桩事，难道不好吗？”  
　　堂哥没喝酒，却比喝了酒的夏勉还上头。夏勉不想和他争执，就说：“我会考虑。”  
　　堂哥长叹，憋了多年的话一口气说出来，心里只剩畅快。他想喝杯酒爽快一下，想到房里睡觉的女儿，又作罢了。  
　　他指了指房间，调转话题：“觉得你侄女怎么样？”  
　　“很可爱。”夏勉说，“但是爱闹。”  
　　堂哥满口溺爱：“小孩闹一点就闹一点，原则问题不犯错就好了。小女孩更要闹，免得被男生欺负。”  
　　夏勉不评价堂哥的教育理念。他没养过孩子，无权指摘堂哥什么。  
　　堂哥又问：“这些年谈没谈过朋友？”  
　　夏勉说：“谈过，都没结果。”  
　　“你这条件不至于啊。”堂哥挑挑眉，“要不要相亲？我做媒，各行各业的年轻姑娘应有尽有。逢年过节你和我爸妈走动的时候，你带老婆去，看他们好不好奇。”  
　　“老婆”对男人来说是个奇妙的词。提到它就能联想到一个模糊的身影，是风是雨都陪伴身边。暖光、热水、夜里另一人的体温，清晨枕边残留的余热；洗衣机转动的噪声、厨房里砧板切动的快频率，饭后和睡前的细碎交谈……都是极温暖的意象。  
　　夏勉稍一走神，想起的居然是李笠在酒店等他的四个多小时。  
　　“一个人过容易崩溃，两个人过虽然有摩擦，但是遇事有人帮扶的感觉真的不一样。”堂哥劝道，“你三十岁了，要去考虑成家的事。别等四五十岁再娶年轻漂亮的姑娘，会被骂老牛吃嫩草。”  
　　夏勉拿起杯子，让堂哥再给他斟一杯。  
　　“结婚的事我考虑过，但我不需要相亲。”  
　　烈酒入喉，从喉管一直辛辣到胃里，就像某个被夏勉含在舌尖的名字，滋味且甜且苦，余味醇厚。  
　　他说：“我已经有了中意的对象，是否要进一步发展，还得再看看。”  
　　  
　　  
　　李笠住在任职的中学附近，买的是学校里退休老师的二手房。  
　　小区有些老了，附近的道路不够宽敞。夏勉在周六晚高峰开车过来，生生堵了半小时才开进小区。  
　　李笠怕他找不着，早早站在小区入口等他，见他的车过来，就笑着招招手，示意他直行开去停车场。  
　　夏勉没有开走，他停在李笠身边，让他坐进副驾驶。  
　　李笠本想拒绝，后面有车被夏勉堵着进不来，一个劲按喇叭催人，只得赶紧拉开门坐进去。  
　　“抱歉……”李笠说，“我出了一身汗，可能会弄脏您的车子。您车内有卫生纸吗？我只带了钥匙和手机出门。”  
　　“你手边就有，黑盒子。”  
　　“谢谢。”李笠从纸盒中抽出纸巾，按在额角拭汗。他向前挺着背，没有靠在座椅靠背上，是不想让汗湿的衣服碰到汽车座椅。  
　　夏天的傍晚闷热得像蒸笼，李笠刚出门就热出一身薄汗。他一边等待夏勉，一边焦灼地来回踱步，汗出得凶，上衣就慢慢湿透了。  
　　“您吃晚饭了吗？”李笠问。  
　　“吃了。”夏勉开入停车场，单手扶方向盘，换倒档倒入库中，“你给我做了饭？”  
　　“我……”李笠有些尴尬，“我确实做了您的饭……但我总归要给自己做饭的。您事先吃了也好，我做的东西不一定合您口味。”  
　　他放下擦汗的手，也许是车内空调开得足，已经一点也感受不到闷热了。  
　　夏勉停好车，熄了火，却没急着下去。  
　　“你要给我做饭，可以提前告诉我，问我要吃什么。”他说，“你不是没有我的联络方式。”  
　　李笠惊讶地抬头，夏勉也侧脸看着他，两人的视线交织，李笠愣住了。  
　　他将夏勉的电话设置成快捷键，长按“1”就会拨通。他还给夏勉的微信备注前加了“A”，这样夏勉永远都会排在联系人第一位。  
　　但他不敢拨通电话，也不敢发太多消息。这是他好不容易失而复得的关系，岌岌可危又如履薄冰，他情愿痛苦一点，换来长久一点。  
　　“下次……如果能有下次，我会给您打电话。”  
　　  
　　李笠家住三楼，两室两厅，采光通风良好。邻居都是养狗种花的中老年人，安静不闹腾，对他十分和善。  
　　夏勉在玄关处换鞋，看到室内是重新装修过的现代简约风格。可见之处杂物不多，能收纳的东西都用一体式柜子收了起来。客厅内家具、电器少而简单，唯一的装饰是挂在墙上的画——  
　　色彩浓郁鲜艳，画的是结满紫红果实的葡萄架。  
　　“您喝咖啡还是喝茶？”李笠在厨房探出头问。  
　　夏勉盯着客厅的画：“白开水，冰的最好。”  
　　李笠给他倒了白水，从冰箱中取出冰格放入冰块，一边递给他一边问：“空调温度怎么样，要不要再高一点或者低一点？”  
　　夏勉喝掉半杯冰水，嚼了两粒冰块含在口中，太阳穴凉得发疼，胸口汹涌的热浪就可以稍作平息。  
　　“你画的是别墅的葡萄？”他问。  
　　李笠望向自己的画。他把画用木框裱起来，放在客厅最显眼的位置，成为他素色空间中最浓艳的色彩。  
　　“对……是别墅的葡萄。有时候，我会非常想您，想得快要活不下去了。但是我不敢画您，我就画葡萄。”李笠说着，手又无意识地摸上后颈的疤。  
　　“我这里两间房间，一间是卧室，另一间放我的画，几乎全是关于葡萄的画。”  
　　他想夏勉，所以他画葡萄，画三个夏天里看到的各种各样的葡萄：还没成熟时泛着青的，熟透后紫得发黑的，阳光下令人垂涎欲滴的，暴雨里零落破败的；  
　　画他托着行李从远处看到的，在院中写生看到，在露台吹风看到的，隔着玻璃门闲聊看到的；  
　　画在夏勉房间看到的，在夏勉怀里看到的，被夏勉亲吻时看到的，和夏勉身体交合时看到的……  
　　他对夏勉的思念绵延不绝，所以他画了上千张也画不够。  
　　他怀念地说：“您记得这个角度吗？从您的房间往下看，就是这个样子。”  
　　夏勉绷紧下颚，盯着画不放。他口中的冰块化成水，汇入胸中的热海。  
　　李笠不敢画他，他在下意识里又何尝敢梦到李笠。  
　　他在梦里见到到过很多葡萄。梦里的他总是站在一片漆黑中捏爆浆果，一边嘶哑地哭，一边疯狂舔吮指间流淌的汁水。  
　　葡萄汁不甜，它像胆汁一样苦，苦到夏勉的灵魂发皱，缩回只会哭泣的婴儿。


End file.
